


CB & J Oneshots

by Jumabu



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Polyamory, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: My sweet poly children. I don't actually know their ship name, so I called it CB&J for Chloe Brooke & Jenna, (like PB&J I'm unoriginal, I know) It will mention the other characters and occasionally include them, but I'm doing the focus on my wives. (I'll also do a boardwalk boys Oneshots but I'm doing this first.)EDIT: It's mostly from Brooke's perspective.(Here is additional info I couldn't put in the tags cause I'm on mobile I guess? Will add on as I update)Jenna is trans





	1. Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this is what happened to Brooke at the party.

It happened again. Brooke had been cheated on again, but she really didn't know what hurt more, the fact that she had been cheated on, or the fact that her best friend was the person who Jeremy cheated with. She always kind of figured Jeremy didn't like her. She didn't know why he dated her to begin with. Popularity? Or maybe it was to get with Chloe all along. Jeremy seemed like a really sweet guy, but sweet guys don't make their girlfriend, or any girl, cry alone at a party.

"Brooke?" She heard a voice. Brooke wiped her eyes and quickly tried to look like she wasn't just crying. It didn't work. She tested around, and through her bleary eyes she could see Jenna Rolan.

"Oh, hi, Jenna." Brooke whispered.

"What's wrong?" Jenna looked genuinely concerned, but Brooke was still a bit cautious. From all the gossip caused by Jenna, she figured she was only in it for a juicy story. 

"Nothing..." Brooke wiped her eyes again. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?" Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"No reason..." Brooke lied, trying to force a smile. It must have been really bad, because Jenna cringed.

"Honey," Jenna put a hand on her hip. "I don't believe that."

"Okay, you just... You promise not to tell anyone?" Brooke asked.

"I swear on my smartphone!" Jenna smiled.

"What?" Brooke blinked.

"3082, that's my password. Write it down if you have to. I'll even text it to you. Basically, if I tell anyone, you have access to my smartphone for revenge." Jenna pointed out.

"Okay..." Brooke sighed. "Jeremy cheated on me... With Chloe, of all people."

"I thought she was having sex with Jake." Jenna looked confused. "Maybe all three of them are having sex. Oh well, I don't judge." Jenna shrugged. Brooke smiled, genuinely this time.

"Thanks Jenna..." Brooke said. "I'm so done with boys."

"Girls are better anyways." Jenna said.

"That's not what I meant." Brooke said.

"Well, it's still a fact. I don't date boys, and I pretty much have a drama free life. Well, relationship wise, that is." Jenna said. "My point is, boys suck. I'm not sure why anyone has an interest in them. I'm not sure why I USED to have an interest in them."

"Guys do suck." Brooke agreed. 

"You should go home. The party is pretty much dead, anyways." Jenna said. "It's also the weekend, so you don't need to worry about anyone else. Have some you time. Or, if you wanna hang out, text me."

"Thanks..." Brooke said. "Chloe was my ride home, though."

"I can't take you home right now cause I'm a designated driver, because trust me, hilarious things happen when you drive with drunk people in your car. I can call you an Uber, though." Jenna offered.

"I don't have any money." Brooke said.

"Here," Jenna handed her two twenties. "I hope it's enough. You can give me the change later."

"Thanks." Brooke smiled. "I'm gonna go outside and call one. I'll see you at school."

"Sure, hope you feel better." Jenna said. "Cute costume, by the way."

"Thanks." Brooke said again. She headed for the door, unable to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.


	2. What Even?

Brooke woke up, feeling a sharp pain rush through her head. "Ow," Brooke held her head and looked around. She was in her room. The last thing she remembered was a play and... Brooke felt numb for a moment. What was going on? "Mom?" Brooke called. She heard footsteps, and her door opened.

"Shush, sweetie." Her mother approached her and handed her a glass of water. "There you go."

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"Someone drugged the thing you were supposed to drink in the play, is what they're saying. It made everyone pass out. We're not exactly sure on the details but-" Her mom was interrupted by a giant squeal. 

"Brooke!" Brooke's little brother, Sam, bolted into the room, then hopped onto her bed. "You're okay!" 

"Don't pester Brooke, sweetie. She's not feeling well right now." Brooke's mother warned.

"It's fine." Brooke hugged her little brother tightly. 

"Get some rest, sweetie. The doctor says you can make it to school Monday as long as you don't overwork yourself and drink plenty of fluids." Brooke's mother smoothed her daughter's hair. 

"You were so good in the play, sis!" Sam said. That didn't sound right at all, Brooke was terrible at acting. She knew that she was. 

"You're just saying that, right?" Brooke asked. Sam shook his head.

"Nope! I got a video, wanna see?" Sam pulled out his phone.

"Sam, you're not supposed to do that." Brooke hit him gently on the arm. 

"Just watch it." Sam showed her the video he had taken. At first, Brooke obviously struggled, but her acting seemed to improve, even though she had no memory of performing that part.

"I'm really tired, Sammy. Can you let me rest for a bit?" Brooke picked up her cup and sipped some water.

"Yeah. Your phone's been buzzing." He pointed out, getting off the bed.

"Okay, thanks." Brooke grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

"Get better so we can play later." Sam said.

"Okay." Brooke smiled. Sam left the room and closed the door behind him. 

Michael added you to the chat with Chloe, Jenna, Christine, and Jake.

Michael is online

Michael: Hey, you guys

Michael: So you're probably super confused about what happened at the play...

Jenna is online

Jenna: Sorry, who are you?

Michael: << It says right there

Jenna: Thanks for answering my question

Michael: You're welcome

Jenna: What even happened?

Michael: Well, this is gonna sound weird and unbelievable, but here's the story

Jake is online

Jake: Wait, what is this?

Michael: So it all started with Rich freshman year

Jake: What about him?

Jenna: Cool it, Romeo, he's getting to it

Jake: My name isn't Romeo

Jake << Geez, learn to read names jEnna

Jenna: I hate both of you now

Michael: I'll type it in pieces 

Michael: Okay so Rich wasn't cool freshman year

Michael: So he got this thing called a SQUIP that you activate with Mountain Dew and it makes you cool

Michael: It's like a super computer 

Michael: (his looked like Kermit the frog btw)

Jake: What

Michael: So eventually his SQUIP told him to tell Jeremy to get a SQUIP 

Michael: And Jeremy got one

Jenna: IMPORTANT QUESTION

Michael: ?

Jenna: Was his evil Kermit?

Michael: No it was Keanu Reeves

Jenna: The fuck is that?

Michael: ANYWAYS

Michael: The SQUIPs are evil. Rich's went crazy and he tried to get rid of it so it made him burn Jake's house down

Michael: Then Jeremy's SQUIP did something and like everyone got SQUIPped at the play and I saved the day with Mountain Dew Red

Jake: I'm lost

Jenna: What else is new?

Jenna: I do remember Beyoncé telling me what to do though, but I thought it was a dream

Michael: Your SQUIP was Beyoncé? Wow

Jenna: YES

Michael: That's actually great

Jenna: I know

Jake: I thought I was dreaming, too

Michael: Who was yours?

Jake: My golden retriever to me I could walk and I did 

Michael: I remember that...

Jake: What?

Michael: You stood up, that was real, I thought you were gonna killed me and honestly I screamed it was horrifying

Jake: Wow

Jake: So all this is a super computer's fault?

Michael: Yep

Jake: It's weird but makes sense

Jenna: So it's like ecstasy then?

Michael: No

Jake: How is Rich doing, by the way? He hasn't answered my texts

Jenna: ;)

Jake: DON'T YOU WINK AT ME

Michael: He's in pain and his whole body is bandaged but he's good

Michael: He also wants to let you guys know, and I quote, "He is totally bi now"

Jake has gone offline

Jenna: Hahahahaha

Michael: What?

Jenna: Well, I guess you could say he thinks Rich is... Hot

Michael: He is, though

Christine is online

Michael: Oh, hi, Christine

Christine: Let me read the chat

Christine: Okay, wow...

Michael: It's true

Christine: I know, I saw a similar experience 

Michael: Who was your SQUIP?

Christine: Hillary Clinton

Jenna: Whoa

Brooke is online

Brooke: Wow

Jenna: Hey, Brooke

Brooke: Hey

Brooke: So much drama

Jenna: Yeah

Jenna: CHLOE, GIRL, WHERE YOU AT? YOU GOTTA GET IN ON THIS SHIT!

Brooke: She sleeps late normally, so it should be awhile

Jenna: Speaking of which, I'm going to bed so I can forget this drug induced nightmare for a few hours. Goodnight 

Brooke: Me, too

Christine: Night

Michael: Nught

Jenna: Ha

Jenna: You messed up

Michael: Night*

Michael: Bitch

Jenna: Bitch

Brooke: Well, this'll be interesting

Brooke: Good night

Michael: Bitch

Jenna: Hoe

Michael: Hoe

Christine: Sweet dreams, Brooke

Jenna: Slut

Christine has gone offline

Brooke has gone offline


End file.
